Forbidden Fruit or Fate
by SalSassy
Summary: After numerous sexual encounters, are Emily and Steve actually falling in love or just in love with the sex they have?
1. Chapter 1

_**Game Day**_

Tiny denim shorts were all Steve saw out the corner of his eye. "Watch the game or I stop." Her long legs went on for miles and his breath hitched when he felt the slight pressure of her toes pressing down on his crotch. Her iPod had been long forgotten but _I'm in love with a stripper_ was still blaring loudly through the earphones. She sat down in his lap and gyrated on his lap slowly and seductively. From her current position, she grabbed his hand and placed it in between her legs. She had smug smile of satisfaction from his body's reactions to her moves. She stood up and draped her left leg over his right shoulder and mimicked the action with her other leg. Her arms were behind her gripping his thighs while she rotated her crotch very slowly in front of his face. She could practically see his mouth salivating before she husked out, "You're still watching the game, I'm impressed. Maybe you deserve a reward." She kissed him softly before pulling away.

Her flexibility always impressed him. She lowered herself until she was seated his lap with her hot center pressed firmly against his growing erection. She took his ear lobe in between her teeth and bit down softly. She pulled on away only to latch her bites down his neck and chest. Steve struggled with every little thing she did to keep his eyes on the game. She knew what she did to him and enjoyed every minute of it. She got off of him and silenced his groan of frustration by pulling at his legs until he was nearly in a reclining position. She stood and his eyes trailed up her impossibly long body; she caught his eye and immediately halted her movement. "I told you to watch the game or I'd stop." "Okay, okay I will I promise." She smirked at the control she had over him and she finally took her wedges off. She sauntered over to him and repositioned herself in his lap in reverses cowgirl. While her back was to him, Steve looked down at her perfect, plush ass which was perched in his lap. She pulled his zipper down and gripped his pants and boxers at the same time. Steve lifted his hips and was shocked that she was able to get them both down with one hand. Her shorts were so tiny that when she would lean forward, he could see how swollen her pussy was. She ran her hand up and down his impressive size, a sight she'd never get tired of, before licking the tip of his cock. She took the crown of Steve's cock in her mouth and swirled her tongue around it like a lollipop. She stopped and that's when Steve knew for sure that she was screwing with him. She stood up directly in front of Steve and bent over. Steve heard her zipper and watched and she slowly and torturously pulled her tiny shorts down. The sight of her swollen, wet pussy through her panties made Steve want to jump her right on the spot.

Her pussy was gleaming and she was dripping wet as she pulled her dampened panties down and kicked them off. She got back into her previous position on his lap. She took his cock back in her mouth and he felt the tip hit the back of her throat. The game was the last thing on his mind. He couldn't take it anymore and grabbed her hips and shoved her plump ass in his face. He gently bit her ass cheeks one at a time before biting down harder causing her to moan around the mouthful of his cock she had. She released his cock from her hot mouth but didn't stop pumping him. "What took you so long?" she asked with a laugh. She let out a loud moan and whimper when Steve's tongue, teeth, and lips assaulted her core. She could feel a fire building way too fast in her belly. 4 years without this contact from Steve made whatever stamina she had disappear all- together. She came hard against his mouth and felt him prolonging her orgasm when he spread her lips with his fingers and blew his breath into her still sensitive core. He was making her come again without touching her, but she definitely had something up her sleeve to make him come with her. Steve had shifted her to where her legs were wrapped around his face and she was bent over backwards still sucking his cock. He felt her small hand on the base of his cock as she pressed a finger to the bottom of his ball sack. He needed to come badly but knew that she was giving him payback. "Fuck Emily you're killing me. I need to come, fuck let me come. Please let me come." She released him and felt everything that he'd held back pouring into her mouth. She swallowed every bit until he had no more and let his flaccid cock fall from her mouth. Steve lifted her up to sit her properly on his shoulders with his face still between her thighs. From the grip on his scalp, he knew she was getting close so he worked her over nonstop. Steve placed his left hand at the base of her spine, pushing her further into his mouth, and right hand on her ass to keep her in place. He dove his tongue as deep inside of her as possible and found that sweet spot deep inside her. He sucked harder and harder until he tasted the sweet flow of her honey in his mouth. Emily relaxed her body but still let her calves rest on Steve's shoulders while the rest of her body was in his lap. "The game is back on so the rules still apply." He adored her sex drive and relished in the fact that she was ready to go again in less than five minutes. Emily started to stroke his cock back to life, which didn't take long. She rested her back against his chest and slid down slowly onto his throbbing cock. Steve hissed and Emily let out a high pitched squeal. She worked herself up and down his cock and was overwhelmed at his size and length. "God I missed this. Steve it's been way too long." He murmured in agreement. He loved how tight Emily was and he gripped her hips and glided her lithe, toned body up and down his shaft. Her inner muscles were clinging to his cock like Velcro. She was whimpering and although he liked it, he loved to hear her scream even more. They both picked up the pace and all that was heard were their combined moans and the slapping of skin. With every hit of Steve's balls hitting her clit, Emily felt her climax coming hard.

"STEVE!" Emily cried out her release. Steve kept pumping into her until his released his load deep in her. The two panted as their breath returned to normal. "I should've tortured you more. You barely watched the game." She turned to him with a smirk. He let out a tired chuckle before the ringing of both their phones cut the silence in the room.

"Prentiss. Yeah okay I can just meet you there." Steve looked at her with a pout, "Going somewhere?" Emily turned around to him to reach for her shirt, "Yeah it's a work thing." "I already want to see you again."

"I thought we were keeping this casual." She said before leaving and closing the door behind him.

She was leaned against the front of the door. He was leaned against the opposite side. They both whispered, "I'm in too deep"

 **Author's Note: Mostly intense sex scenes before these two figure out that they're in love with each other. Reviews welcome**

 **XX Happy Reading XX**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hide and Freak**

In that moment, Steve McGarrett knew for sure that Emily Prentiss had successfully gotten him drunk. He foolishly agreed to try and drink her under the table which was his first mistake. His second was agreeing to a childish game of hide and seek in the dark. He was currently trying to find his stealth and sleek counterpart in condo. Steve's head whipped around to the very hushed sound coming from upstairs. "Damn she's good." Steve shook his head after searching the entire condo and not finding her. He walked down a secluded hallway and nearly tripped over a stiletto. There were a trail of clothes leading to her laundry room. When he finally reached the laundry room she was completely naked sitting on top of her washing machine. She gave Steve that wicked and seductive smile of hers with a chuckle, "What took you so long? I got started without you." Steve's eyes dropped to her fingers that were gleaming in the moonlight the window provided. His pants grew uncomfortably tight and he raced to get his clothes off. In less than two minutes Steve was stalking over to Emily ready to pounce.

"You made me wait now you have to pay." Emily opened the curtain to the window wider so that they could see each other without turning on the lights. She trailed her hand lightly down his body causing him to involuntarily shiver. Her mouth followed the same trail as her hand until she was on her knees and licking Steve's massive cock from base and tip. Emily alternated stroking Steve's cock gently and aggressively. She heard Steve's breath pick up and she abruptly stopped. She turned back towards her washing machine and turn on the wash cycle. She bent forward and wiggled her ass in Steve's direction, "Come and get me big boy." The washer started to shake underneath her and her right hand drifted in between her thighs to circle her clit. She started to moan and slipped one finger into her already wet core. Emily's movements halted when Steve's thick finger took over her movements. He moved his finger in and out pumping and curling his finger before slipping a second one in. "Fuck me baby. Come on make me beg for it Steve." Encouraged by her requests Steve added a third finger to the mix. "Yes, yes, yes, oh fuck me! Harder Steve harder!" Emily's whine of disappointment was cut short by Steve plunging into her deeply. Her eyes felt like they pop out at the sensation of Steve being balls deep inside of her. Steve grabbed the back of Emily's thighs and lifted her up with his cock still buried deep within. The new angle had Emily barely able to form any words. "Harder motherfucker oh God harder Steve!" He was pounding into her with so much force that he was sure that they'd both have bruises.

Steve slowed down his strokes much to Emily's dismay only to put her flexibility to use. He rotated Emily without pulling out until her ass was barely grazing the top of the washer. The rinse cycle started and Emily anchored her ankles and the base of his spine and pulled him in to her. "Steve if this washer goes faster than you, then we're going to have a problem. Fuck me hard and don't hold back." Steve kissed her deep and kept her bottom lip between his teeth as he pulled nearly all the way out before slamming back in. She let her head fall back while she enjoyed the delicious fucking Steve was giving her. Steve continued to pound into her over and over until he felt her inner muscles locking around him like a vice. Emily screamed to the top of her lungs as she felt Steve's cock nearly in her womb. She dug her nails into Steve's back and clawed her way to nirvana. Emily bit down on Steve's right shoulder until she knew she broke skin just to keep from causing her neighbors to call the cops. Her body clamped down on Steve as she came over and over milking Steve of his own release. As their breathing returned to normal Steve quipped out, "Did I beat the washer?" Emily response was to laugh, "Yeah I think you did" She looked his over as he pulled out of her over-stimulated body and made a grimace "Sorry about your shoulder and probably your back too." Steve smiled softly and ghosted his fingertips over her hips, "Likewise." Steve helped Emily onto the floor and she stood on shaky legs with a smile. Steve let her led the way back to the living room. "That was one hell of a game of Hide and Seek." Emily smiled in response and continued until they were on her couch stark naked leaning on one another. "So what's in that back room on the other end of your hallway?" Emily raised a brow before saying smoothly

"Maybe you'll find out next time."


	3. Chapter 3

_Thump_

Emily giggled loudly when Steve's eagerness sent them both tumbling to the ground. The new position didn't deter Steve at all and he put both of Emily's ankles around his neck and raised up on his hands and continued to drive deeper and deeper into her willing body.

 _2 hours earlier_

" _Where are we going?" Emily stopped walking and reached for the door handle in front of her. "You wanted to know what was behind this door the last time you were here." "This is a lot of artwork Emily. Did you do this all yourself?" "Uh yeah, I always wanted to be in the art world but my mother kept telling me that it wasn't a real profession so it became a hobby. I enjoy painting but the majority of my work are sketches."_

" _What's that against the wall?" "A work in progress." Emily said with a smirk that Steve knew all too well. "There are cans of paint and I think I may need an assistant." Steve couldn't respond before he saw Emily sensually taking off her sundress. Steve jumped her immediately and lifted her in the air to sit upon one of her higher counters. They wound up knocking over all three cans of paint. Steve captured Emily's lips in a deep, passionate kiss. Emily always loved Steve's kisses but she knew that this was something more. Steve didn't release Emily's sweet mouth until he needed to breathe. He lifted her gently and laid her down on the canvas. Emily hooked her leg behind Steve's and flipped them over which made the blue, purple, and brown paint pool around their bodies. Emily smiled down at Steve and leaned down to kiss him deeply. She pulled back and placed feather light kisses on down his chest. She reached between the two of them and grasped Steve's cock. She gave him several long strokes before sliding down onto his impressive erection. Steve forced his eyes open to marvel at the beauty getting herself off in his lap. He knew that after all these years, he truly loved Emily; the problem was did she love him? Steve learned early that Emily never showed emotions and kept everything physical but he couldn't help but think that she loved him too by the small things she did. After sex she would always kiss him sweetly and absently rubbed her fingertips in circles across his back. Steve caught Emily's eyes as she rode him into oblivion and saw something more._

 _Emily knew that she fell for Steve a long time ago but it was so much easier to keep her distance. If she kept everything physical, then there was no way for her heart to be broken. She fell so hard for him that it scared her to death. She wasn't supposed to have feelings for him but she knew that she loved Steve with everything in her. She looked down into his eyes and fell even harder and the look of adoration. Her heart swelled and she slowed down her pace and pressed her body into his. She could feel their hearts beating against one another._

 _Emily reached her peak first but Steve held his back to prolong her pleasure. He lifted them up without pulling out of her tight body and braced her back against the wall. He pulled back until just the tip was in and plunged into her deeply. Emily cried out his name and wrapped her hands around the back of Steve's head pulling him in close to her body before unwrapping her left leg from his waist and draping it over Steve's right shoulder. The look of surprise and lust on his face made Emily's laughs turn into moans and cries of pleasure. He got a little too excited with the new position before he lost his footing._

Emily was sprawled out on top of Steve unable to stop laughing. He mimicked her actions before flipping them over and placing both her ankles on his shoulders. Their bodies were so close that they felt one another's breath; Steve leaned in for a kiss that Emily was quick to return. They both put all the passion they bottled up into their kiss and held each other impossibly close. They broke apart when Emily's building orgasm became too much for her and she came hard around Steve's cock. The inner walls clamping around him finally made Steve's release come spilling forward. After what felt like an eternity of staring into each other's eyes, Emily broke the contact to look around them and smirked at Steve before bursting out into a fit of giggles. Steve looked down at her with a puzzled look which only made her laugh louder. "Em you sure know how to bruise a guy's ego." She stopped laughing and said, "It's not a work in progress but more like a masterpiece." Steve finally looked around to see the canvas was a mess of smears, handprints, footprints, ass prints, and knee imprints. No one would ever understand how it was created except for Emily and Steve.

Steve helped Emily up and the two walked through her condo leaving paint footprints in their path. Both their bodies were too sore for another round so they just decided to shower together. He gently washed every trace of paint off her tiny frame while she did the same to his larger frame. Steve pulled Emily his arms and look deep in her eyes before saying, "I'm in love with you Emily." He was shocked that she didn't seem surprised at his admission. She kissed his neck and then his lips, "Took you long enough." She smirked and kissed him once more, "I love you too." Steve's grin nearly split his face and he turned off the shower and wrapped Emily in a large bath towel and wrapped one around his waist. They bumped into a lot of things on the way to Emily's bed before they finally felt into the comfort of her queen sized bed while never breaking their embrace.

"When can I take you out for a date Em?" "You're doing this a little backwards don't you think? I have to fly out to Los Angeles to go see Charlotte. You remember her don't you?" Steve frowned in confusion, "Charlotte King the doctor right?" Emily nodded yes. "She's called in all of us to help her with moving into her new place before the baby come?" "Isn't she with the pediatrician?"

"No they're getting a divorce. That happens when your husband sleeps with his "best friend" and knocks her up. Before you ask, Charlotte is with someone new and has been for almost two years. Cooper just wanted to drag out the divorce. She called me, Annie from Houston, Mary from Albuquerque, Calliegh from Miami, Jane from Boston, Olivia, Stella, and Jackie from New York and Lisa from Jersey."

"How in the hell are all of you friends?" Emily laughed before turning in his arms. "That's a long story for another day. Now can we please go to sleep?"


	4. Chapter 4

**Taking Orders**

"Bootcamp." Emily said through closed eyes as her heart slowed back down to a normal rate. Steve cracked one eye open and smiled at her, "What are you talking about?" "You asked how we all became friends so I answered you." She said as if it was the most obvious answer. "Yeah but you answered it a week after the fact and after four hours of mind-blowing sex". Emily sat up and resting on her right side and looked up to Steve's face. "Mind-blowing huh?" "Is that all you think about?" Steve teased her. Emily sat up even further and moved to straddle his hips. Steve helped Emily sit astride his body and absently rubbed his fingertips in small circles on her hips. Emily stretched before saying, "I would use adjectives like spine tingling, numbing, animalistic, and even carnal to describe what just happened between us." Steve sat up and came face-to face with Emily. "Okay so you went to boot camp?"

Emily chuckled while she gently pulled Steve's hands up the length of her body. "It was more of a behavioral boot camp thing. We were all "bad apples" that needed to have attitude adjustments if you asked our parents." She rested Steve's hands on her neck and he started to massage the tenses muscles of her neck. "The girls and I met each other when we were too stubborn and too much of hell raisers to be wrangled by the boot camp teachers, so they put us all in the same bunker with the drill Sargent from hell." Steve was happy that he was learning more about her; he moved his hands up to her head and started to massage her scalp. She let out an involuntary moan and he willed his libido to calm down. She had her eyes closed and her head tilted back, "He was awful. We had to do an obstacle course four times a day, wilderness survival, hikes, runs and climbing, and even clean the mess hall and our bunker from top to bottom." Emily leaned down to kiss Steve gently before moving his hands down to her breasts. "We hated each other in the beginning and there were a lot of arguments and fist fights but we loved our friendship even more." Steve tweaked Emily's nipples causing her to shudder and whimper. He continued to massage and rub her perky, pink nipples before leaning up and taking one into his mouth. Emily's moans got louder and she started to slowly rock against Steve. He could feel her juices pooling against his pelvis and continued to suckle on her nipples. "The deciding moment of our friendship was when these girls jumped on Stella, Charlotte, and Annie. We all piled on them and collectively got kicked out and dubbed as degenerates." Steve grinned against her stomach as he started to move his kisses further down her body. For the first time in a while Steve spoke, "So after kicking each other's asses you all became friends? In a weird way that's really sweet, but I have a question. If you all live in different cities, how is your friendship still so strong?" Steve lifted Emily up slightly and gently slide her on erection. She moaned and rocked against him, "Steve, mhm, Steve you feel so good baby." Steve panted out, "That's my line you know?" Emily grinned at him and leaned down to kiss him passionately. Steve gripped the back of her thighs and flipped them and settled himself between her thighs. He pulled in and out slowly before Emily pulled him into her as close as she could and bit his neck. "Steve go harder please harder." He pecked her on the lips, "No. we're making love not screwing." Emily pouted and Steve ignored it and kissed her neck before gently sucking her pulse point. They rocked slowly together and they never broke eye contact. She looked deep into his eyes and saw a future, a real future, with him. She thought that she'd never want a picket fence but with Steve she did. She wanted it all with him. Steve looked into Emily's eyes and wanted to be her everything forever. Steve felt Emily's body tightening around him and he knew she was close. He shifted their bodies slightly to where he was on his knees and she was clinging to him. Emily came hard around him and it triggered his own release. Emily kissed Steve as if her life depended on it. He gently stroked her hair and kissed her forehead. Steve wrapped his arms around her and rocked her slightly in his arms. When he knew she was sleeping, he kissed her lips sweetly and stroked her back softly.

"I want you to have my baby."; as if she could hear him from her deep sleep state, she nuzzled even closer to him and wrapped her arms tighter around his body.


	5. Chapter 5

**Cravings**

"You hungry?" _Yeah for you._ "Um no I'm eating cereal." Steve's upper body was underneath the kitchen sink so he didn't see the hungry look in her eyes. Emily would never admit out loud that she loosened that pipe intentionally. Steve grunts only turned her own more. She played with the spoon in her mouth while her left hand drifted down her body and into her panties to play with another part of her anatomy. She felt her slick fluids pooled together at the juncture of her thighs and slid a finger into her welcoming center. She bit back a moan while she added another finger and curled them inside of her cunt. She started to feel hot as she worked herself over. She pulled the t-shirt off and put it under her ass. She knew that she was going to cum hard but the real problem was not making a sound while she did it. She curled her fingers one last time and it sent her over the edge. She bit her lip hard and felt her eyes roll back. She came down from her high slowly but slammed her spoon against the table, which got Steve's attention.

"Emily are you okay?" he asked her from under the sink. "Yeah I'm okay." Emily replied in a shaky voice. She stood up on shaky legs and walked over to Steve. She sat down on his lap and Steve's body jolted slightly. Steve nearly banged his head when he came from under the sink to see Emily's sitting on his lap in only a pair of panties. He felt himself getting hard just from looking at her. He looked at her flushed face and damp panties and knew that she'd been a bad girl. He trailed a finger from her panties up to her nipples and watched her body arch into him. "You have been naughty haven't you?" "Wh-what makes you think that?" she stuttered out. Steve pressed the palm of his hand to her mound and applied a slight amount of force. She whimpered and he knew he had her right where her wanted her. "These damp panties tell me that you've been busy already." Emily smiled shyly and reached for Steve's basketball shorts that left absolutely nothing to the imagination. "What are you going to do about it Commander?" Steve pulled down the shorts and started pumping his semi-hard cock. She was already wet again and Emily rubbed her wet core up and down his shaft. Steve was growing impatient and grabbed her panties roughly and ripped them from her body. He lifted her and brought her down until he was seated fully inside her. Steve rocked Emily to the pace that he wanted her to go. She was coming undone in his hands and Steve loved every minute of it. He felt Emily's body flutter and spasm around him. "Steve! Steve! Baby I'm coming!" the next sound out her mouth was a strangled cry when she came hard around him triggering his own release. She leaned down until her and Steve were chest to chest.

Steve stroked Emily's back while her breathing returned to normal. They both groaned in protest when Steve finally slipped out her body. "Can we go lay in a bed now?" Emily whined. Steve got up and helped Emily to her feet. She shrieked and giggled loudly when Steve picked her up and threw her over his shoulder and went upstairs. The next morning Steve woke up to find Emily standing in front of the window. He wrapped his arms around her and kissed her shoulder. "You okay?"

"You remember a while back when you asked me how I met my friends and all that?" "Yes I remember."

"When I fell asleep that night, I heard you say that you wanted me to have your baby." Steve didn't know how to respond to that. "Emily I can't say that I wish I didn't say it because I don't-"

"You succeeded you know." Steve was at a loss for words, "I what?" "To be so smart you are so incredibly dumb. Genius, you succeeded in knocking me up. I'm pregnant."

"You're…you're pregnant like with a baby?" Emily laughed out loud, "I'm not pregnant with a chipmunk. I'm pregnant with YOUR baby."

 **A/N: Last chapter is up next. Thanks for reading.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Is this really happening?**

" _Why do you hate me?"_ Emily continues emptying the contents of her stomach. "Steve I need you." Steve was in the midst of trying to put the crib together downstairs. "Ow shit." Steve snipped out as he sucked the blood from his finger. "Who in the hell makes cribs to begin with?" Steve got off the ground to stretch his legs and walked into the kitchen for a drink of water. "STEVEN JOHN MCGARRETT! GET YOUR ASS UP HERE NOW!" Steve ran up the stairs like a child in trouble. When he reached the bathroom he thought for sure that he was about to get shot. Steve helped Emily off the bathroom floor and gave her the bottle of water that he didn't even realize he'd brought with him. "Why did everyone lie to me and say that morning sickness ends after the first trimester. It's a croc of shit not to mention your son is playing soccer with my organs." Steve leaned down and rubbed her big belly and attempted to scold his unborn child, "Stop kicking your mom. She's tried her absolute best to protect so just thank her by laying still." Emily made a face as the baby started to kick even more. "Now you've just pissed the baby off." Steve took a second to think about something Emily said to him. "How is he my son? Maybe she is your stubborn daughter."

Emily rolled her eyes in annoyance. "Who in the hell decided waiting until delivery to find out the sex of the baby was the best idea?" "That would be you." Steve wasn't paying attention and couldn't stop the book from hitting the side of his face. "Violence is not the answer Em." "But it is. You did this to me."

"It takes two to tango." "I don't have sperm." "Yeah but you have the egg to be attracted to the sperm."

"Are y'all still fighting?", Charlotte's southern drawl cut the squabble between the expectant parents. They both turned around to see Charlotte, Mary, Annie, Olivia, Stella, Jackie, Lisa, Jane, and Calliegh standing in the kitchen with various baby gifts. "Why did the two of you decide to wait to find out the sex? All this neutral color stuff is just a bit much." Everyone laugh at Jane's obviously aggravated mood towards keeping the baby's sex a secret. "Baby did you finish the crib?" Steve's eyes nearly bugged out. "Do you see that death trap? I think that the baby should just sleep with us?" Emily smirked at Steve, "You couldn't figure it out, could you?" Steve's silence answered her question. The girls helped Emily and Steve finish baby proofing her entire condo before leaving.

Emily laid in between Steve's legs while he soothingly rubbed her belly. He stopped rubbing her stomach and she craned her neck to look at him, "What is it Steve?" "Something's missing." Emily put her hand on Steve's abdomen to push herself up to a sitting position. "You are not bulletproofing the nursery." Steve pouted like a petulant child, "It's a good idea and you know it. The baby will be safe in the event that a bullet comes through the window." "Why would a bullet comes through the window of a condo 17 stories off the ground?" Steve sat up to make his point, " _Olympus has Fallen, White House Down, London has Fallen, independence Day, Vantage Point,_ -"

Emily couldn't help but burst into a fit of giggles, "Steve I love you but you've been binge watching too many movies. If our luck is that bad, then we will use our own guys to protect our child." "Emily it's not funny. Those movies can happen one day and I'd have peace of mind knowing that our child is protected." She started to laugh again, "You do know that in Independence Day there were aliens? You think aliens will come after the baby?" Steve tried to glare at Emily while she was in the midst of uncontrollable laughter but failed miserably.

"Em, are we really doing this?" "Steve I am eight months pregnant, so you bet your ass that were doing this." "How did I get so lucky?"

"I was your forbidden fruit and this was our fate."


End file.
